


A Beloved Or A Friend

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Carach Angren (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Metal, Brothers Jealousy, Carach Angren, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Musicians, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: It was probably the first time he had ever seen Dennis in tears. The look of confusion and pain on his features made things twist inside him.





	1. Don't You Shed a Tear

**Author's Note:**

> -I hope people will read this.  
> -These guys are my on-going muse.  
> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

They were seated at a bar drinking. The tension was high in the air for an odd reason. Ivo was sure that something had happened between his brother and Dennis but both said that they were fine. He was sitting in between the two and watched how they both knocked back drinks. They were both quiet which was weird because he was usually the silent one while the other two chatted away. He knew his brother too well to believe him and Dennis was acting way out of character to be believed either. So, he just sat there and ought to not open the subject.

“So what are the plans for tomorrow?” He asked in the hope of getting the other two talking.

“I don’t know. You should probably ask him!” Dennis said spitefully eyeing Clemens across the table. Clemens roused his head and gave him a soulless look,

“We’ll be at the studio.” He said in a stern voice.

“Maybe I don’t wanna work tomorrow?” Dennis said challengingly.

“Then don’t show up. We’ll work by ourselves!” Clemens said harshly.

Dennis rose so suddenly he almost tipped the table off,

“You’re so full of shit you know! I’m not gonna show up tomorrow or ever! Find yourself another bitch. Oh wait, you already have!” He yelled and stomped out of the bar heads turning at the outburst.

The brothers were stunned for a second or two before Clemens rose to go after the angry singer. Ivo grabbed his arm before he was able to move past the table,

“What the fuck is going on?” He asked trying to grasp the problem. He was pissed himself, they kept him in the dark and caused a scene, what the hell was Dennis talking about anyway?

“I’ll tell you later. Now let go and pay, will you?” With that his brother rushed out of the door.

“The show is over!” He yelled at the nosey spectators, paid the bill and went out of the bar in search of his bandmates, maybe he would understand what was going on.

He heard angry voices from the ally next to the bar and saw them there fighting. He couldn’t make out the words. So, he decided to wait out a little before interfering and just stood by and watched. Suddenly, his brother grabbed both of Dennis’s forearms hard and pushed him against the wall, crashing their lips together. Ivo was stunned, he still couldn’t understand what was going on, was his brother forcing himself on the singer? Or were they lovers? Dennis seemed to melt into his brother’s touch then just as suddenly he pushed him away screaming “Don’t touch me.” And took off running into Ivo’s direction. Ivo didn’t know why he just reached out and grabbed the running singer. Dennis was dazed at the sudden collide and just looked up at him confused. Ivo could see tears in his green eyes, and that’s where something inside him broke.

It was probably the first time he had ever seen Dennis in tears. The look of confusion and pain on his features made things twist inside him. He looked up and saw his brother heading towards them.

“Let me go Ivo, please!” Dennis’s voice cracked and his heart soared, he was angry at his brother for whatever he did to the man.

“Ivo, release him to me, will you?” His brother asked. He was standing behind Dennis now.

“I don’t think so!” With that he walked Dennis to the car and got him inside.

“Ivo” his brother called after him,

“Ivo!”

“I don’t wanna talk to him, please.” Dennis pleaded. So, he turned to face his brother,

“He’s obviously upset and doesn’t wanna talk to you. So, how about you let me take him home to calm down then you can see him.”

“Ivo, you don’t know what’s going on. Stay out of it!” Clemens said visibly angry.

“Whose fault is that? Just back off for once.” He retorted and climbed into the car.

“Dammit!” 

He heard his brother screaming as he pulled out and drove in the direction of Dennis’s house. The drive was silent, both men lost in their own thoughts. When he got to the house he parked and went out with the other man. Dennis unlocked to door and went inside leaving it open in invitation for Ivo to follow him.

Dennis stood in the middle of the living room hugging himself. Ivo saw how vulnerable the man was at that particular moment and moved on instinct. He walked towards him and enveloped him in his arms. He felt him tense up then sag against him. He was surprised at the sob and the hands that clenched the back of his shirt desperately. He only hugged the sobbing man tighter, running his hand in soothing circles upon his back. He was stunned to say the least, the man must have been quite hurt for him to cry this openly in his arms.

After a while, Dennis broke apart from him wiping at his face,

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t be.” Ivo assured.

Dennis gave him a small smile and moved to the couch. He slumped upon it and lightened up a cigarette still sniffling. Ivo moved to settle next to him on the couch,

“Do you feel better?” he asked concerned.

“Yes, a little. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. What are friends for?” He gave the singer a smile. 

“You probably want to know what’s going on” Dennis said staring at him from under red rimmed eyes “but I believe Clemens should be the one to tell you.” He looked away when he said his brother’s name.

Ivo contemplated the words for a few moments,

“I do want to know, but I don’t wanna bother you anymore than you already are. If you believe Clemens should tell me then I will ask him.”

“I believe so, yes. He’s your big brother, your family. He comes first. Thank you again for helping me out, but I don’t wanna get you in trouble with him.”  
Ivo scoffed at that,

“It was obvious how distressed you were. If I haven’t done anything, things might have ended a lot worse. You know you are like family to us as well, right?”  
Dennis smiled sadly and gave him a small nod. 

“I’m so tired. I guess I will head to bed.” He got up and Ivo did too.

They walked together towards the door and Ivo went out while Dennis leaned on the post,

“You sure you don’t need anything more?” He asked the other man and Dennis only shook his head,

“What you’ve done is more than enough.” With that he gave him a hug. “Drive safely.” He only closed the door when Ivo climbed into the car and started it.

This whole situation was weird and Ivo was determined to get to the bottom of it from his brother once he reaches home.


	2. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo discovers the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Here's another part.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

The house was dark, there was only a dim lamp shinning in the living room. Ivo was faced with his brother as soon as he had stepped inside,

“What happened? How’s Dennis? Did he tell you anything?” Questions rained out of Clemens’s mouth barely giving his brother a second to answer any of them,

“Calm down, please! Why don’t we sit down and have a decent conversation.” 

“How about you just answer me!” 

“I’m not gonna tell you anything until you calm down!” Ivo stood his ground. That seemed to get through to his brother who went to sit down on a single couch.

Ivo shed his jacket and went to the kitchen to get them a pair of beers. He handed one to his brother who seemed to have settled down a bit. He sat down on an opposite couch and took a big swig out of his beer then decided to talk,

“Dennis..” That made his brother look up at him with a glint in his blue eyes, “He was quite distressed. I tried to calm him down as much as I could. He refused to talk though, he said that you should be the one to tell me, and I couldn’t bring myself to question him in that state. So, here we are.”

Clemens was staring down at the bottle in his hands. A few minutes of complete silence went by, Ivo was convinced that his brother was not going to say anything at all until he broke the silence with a deep sigh,

“I don’t even know where to start.” He furrowed his brows in deep thought, “I screwed up, brother, that much I’m sure of.” He went silent again.

Ivo wasn’t sure what to say so he opted to thrust his patience out to be tested once again. He understood that his brother was going through a personal conflict, he had probably hoped to never tell Ivo of, or to reveal it when things were right. Clemens sighed again,

“You know how close we are, Dennis and me. We’ve known each other for so long now. Somewhere along the years the lines blurred between us and things changed. Ivo..” 

Ivo held his breath. He felt a blow is approaching and prepared himself mentally, Clemens finally looked up to face him,

“I’ve been sleeping with Dennis for over three years.”

Silence. 

Ivo couldn’t believe his ears. Three years! Three years, his brother, and his best friend have been sleeping together behind his back? How stupid had he been to think that there was some sort of attraction from the singer towards him while all this time the brunet has been laying in his brother’s bed and arms! 

He felt naïve, stupid and betrayed. He had ignored all the signs in favor of believing that he had a shot with the older man. What about all the drinks, fist bumps, sweet smiles, spontaneous actions and the look of deep longing in the grayish green eyes, had he imagined all of those? They were probably all in his head, a sad story of his own making, he had to remember this was no fairytale and how right Dennis had been when he chose those words.

“I know this is a shock for you and believe me I had hoped to tell you under better circumstances.” Clemens said when he noticed how grim his brother had looked.

“Tell me under better circumstances? After three fucking years! How could you say such a thing? We’re supposed to be brothers! I’ve always thought we were close, how could you do this to me? Both of you!”

“Ivo, things are a lot more complicated than you think. I didn’t wanna tell you so you wouldn’t feel awkward with us and Dennis kept silent because I asked him to. Don’t get so wand up about it and of course we’re close, but as your older brother sometimes I deem things as I see fit. I judged that you might not feel comfortable around us if you had known and that would have made working together quite hard. So, I put it off and never thought that things eventually will turn this way!” 

Clemens made sense he couldn’t deny that and at the end of the day he couldn’t really blame them for his imaginative crush on the singer. Things would have been quite weird if he had known before and he could see his brother’s reason for concealing the matter from him. 

“I suppose you’re right. It’s just kinda fucked up, you know?” Ivo decided to step down, the bigger part of him wanted to know what has transpired between the pair.

“I understand the outburst, I just want you to be sure that I hadn’t done that in order to harm you in any way. Things have been very complicated with Dennis, it’s mostly my fault, I guess. I don’t know where things went from casual sex to actual feelings. One day we were friends with benefits, the next we were jealous from any other person who approaches the other. I’m not even sure how to describe what is going on between us. I believe he fell for me hard, and although I love him so much I’ve never felt ready for a committed relationship with him. I might have not made that too clear or he was a victim of his own feelings, or maybe I took advantage of him, keeping him around but never fully committing.” Clemens looked away guilt evident on his face, “This has been going on for a long time. Lately, he has become quite clingy. So, I felt trapped and freaked, ended up running to the arms of a woman. He found out and got hurt. I tried to explain, he didn’t listen to me, and I ended up getting pissed. The outcome is what you have witnessed today.” Clemens still couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes.

“I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you’ve screwed up.” Ivo said still processing all the information, that made his brother give him a sharp look,

“Thanks, bro. I feel a lot better.” Clemens said sarcastically.

“What? You really did screw up and big time at that. I’m not gonna tell you that you haven’t, especially after the way Dennis had cried today.” 

“Dennis was crying?” His brother asked with wide eyes. 

Ivo mentally face palmed himself. He had totally forgotten that he hadn’t mentioned it when he came home,

“Well, yes. He seemed to be pained and confused.”

Clemens closed his eyes tightly out of sheer guilt,

“I should’ve handled things better. I should’ve done something long ago.”

“Probably.”

“I’m sorry for shocking you the way I have. I probably should have told you long ago as well, but what past is past. Tomorrow I’ll go see Dennis, and try to stitch things up somehow.” Clemens said getting up “I’m gonna head to bed and get some rest, today was a long one. You should too, you know.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, little brother.” Clemens ruffled his hair and went to his bedroom.

Ivo sat there for a long time trying to find the right emotions towards the whole thing. He had very conflicted feelings about the ordeal. He knew he was attracted to Dennis to no avail and that he was both jealous and somewhat mad at his brother. He couldn’t help but think how Dennis would have been better off and probably happier with him than his brother. The dark side of him whispered ‘Why not make him yours?’ but he shook it aside and went to bed.


	3. One Hell of a Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the alcohol idea wasn't so bright after all.

Ivo woke up to find his brother sitting in the kitchen sipping a beer,

“Don’t you think it’s too early for alcohol?” He asked pouring himself a mug of coffee. Clemens looked up at him and shook his head,

“I went to see Dennis.” He took a big swig of beer.

Ivo concluded that it must have happened while he was still in deep sleep,

“And?”

“Well, he didn’t let me in. He said that he doesn’t wanna see me and to fuck off. So, I did and here I am, drinking beer in the early morning.”

Ivo hummed in response, 

“Maybe he’s just not ready to face you, yet.” 

Clemens sighed,  
“Yeah, seems like it.” He gulped the rest of his beer and stood up, “I will head to the studio now. I have no idea if Dennis will show up but you better do.”

“Yes, yes! I’ll make an appearance.”   
They both snickered then Clemens went out and Ivo continued drinking his coffee, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

 

Dennis woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing, he mentally cursed whoever it may be. He was very tired and suffered from a major headache, he made it to the door wobbling slightly,

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me. Open the door, Dennis.” Clemens’s voice came through the door.

He shut his eyes tightly and leaned against the door,

“Leave! I don’t wanna see you.”

“Come on, Dennis! Open the door and let’s talk.”

“I said I don’t want to see you!”

“Dennis!”

“Fuck off!” with that he moved away from the door. Clemens could have stayed out there forever for all he cared. He decided to get some more sleep in hope of waking up more refreshed the next time.

 

Clemens sat in the studio, he had been trying to work for the past four hours but his mind was in disarray. He wasn’t sure how to deal with Dennis, his brother had seemed quite fine this morning though and that was a great thing.

“Hello, Hello.” 

He looked up to find that his brother had finally made it to the studio,

“I thought you won’t show up.” 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Ivo settled himself on a couch behind Clemens’s rounding chair, “So, what are we working on?”

“Actually, I haven’t been able to do much. My head is such a mess.” He sighed deeply.

“Well then, how about we ditch the work for today and just sit down to drink?” 

“That, in fact, does sound tempting.” With that they moved to another room.

 

Dennis woke up three hours after the morning incident. He felt somewhat better, his headache was dulled and body well rested. He got up to have a shower, ended up in front of the mirror, noticed how red his eyes seemed to be and blamed it on the tears. He had his shower, dried his hair, drank some coffee and ate a bite then he started contemplating whether to go to the studio or not. He remembered quite clear what he had said in his burst of anger and he still had his reservations about facing Clemens. But Carach Angren was his as much as it was the brother’s and if he had to fight for it then he gladly would. He finally decided to throw on some clothes and head to the studio.

 

Laughter echoed around the studio, the brothers weren’t even sure why they were laughing but for some reason everything seemed funny to them at that moment. They had already drank a bottle and just started with the second,

“Seriously though, how did you manage to sneak around behind my back for all of these years?” Ivo asked his brother who only laughed some more,

“I don’t even know! It just kinda happened, if you had walked in on us at some point we would’ve just confessed.”

“Brother?” Ivo said somewhat seriously.

“Hmm?”

“What is he like?”

“What do you mean?” Clemens furrowed his brows at the blond.

“What is he like in bed?”

“Ummm” Clemens looked at him weirdly.

“We’re brothers and we’re close, right?”

“Yeah!”

“We’re having a guy talk and I’m just really curious. It’s not different from talking about girls, you know?” Ivo laughed and Clemens joined, thinking that there was no harm in talking to his brother about these things,

“Well, he’s amazing. Very sexy, quite vocal, enjoys dirty talk and has one hell of a mouth. He’s just a great fuck in general.” Clemens had a smirk plastered upon his face.

“One hell of a mouth you said?” Ivo arched a brow at his brother, trying to get him to talk some more.

“Oh damn, man. He gives the best blow jobs ever! Never in my life had I encountered any one better.”

Ivo could imagine Dennis down on his knees, his waist-long hair falling around him in gracious waves, hands in his lap, plump red lips glistening with pre-cum from the head of the prick in front him and his grayish green eyes looking up in anticipation.

“Fuck!” 

He realized he had said that out loud but his brother didn’t seem to notice, he was lost somewhere in thoughts.

At that particular moment Dennis walked into the studio startling both brothers. They hadn’t thought he would come. 

“Hey, Ivo.” Dennis greeted the younger brother with a smile,

“Hey yourself.” Ivo returned the smile, then he turned to the other brother,

“Clemens.” He said the name with a straight cold face.

Clemens looked up at the singer with wide eyes and moved to stand up,

“Dennis, I..”

“I’m here to work, Clemens. Despite what I’ve said yesterday, I care about this band. I’ve poured my heart and soul into it.” Dennis had cut him short speaking so coldly.

“Look, I understand why you’re so upset, but we seriously need to talk. Stop being so stubborn!”

Ivo was at a loss for what to do, he wanted to know how things will unfold but he also felt that he needs to give the couple their space, eventually he just remained seated silently.

“No! I don’t wanna listen to your bullshit!” 

Dennis stood his ground and crossed his arms above his chest

“For the love of all gods above!” Clemens shouted and grabbed Dennis by the forearm “You and I are going to head upstairs now and have that conversation whether you like it or not!” 

Ivo tensed up at his brother’s tone and knew he was pissed beyond believe. Maybe the alcohol idea wasn’t so bright after all. 

Dennis felt how angry the other man was by the harsh grip upon his arm. A part of him wanted to shake him off and stand his ground but opted for the better option and relented to his will.

Ivo watched how his brother dragged the other man and disappeared upstairs. He sat there for a while but couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer. So, he got up and went after the pair.


	4. I'm Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo interferes between Clemens and Dennis again. How will he handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kudos to my best friend K.D who co-wove this chapter with me.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

When Ivo made it upstairs, he could hear the pair’s constantly rising voices. He silently approached the slightly ajar door and watched.   
This brought him a flashback from the day before.

“How many times do we have to go through this? Why are you so fucking thick?” Clemens shouted clutching at Dennis again and shaking him which ought to enrage the singer more. Dennis shrugged him off violently,

“What do you want from me?! I’ve given you all of me!”

“I’ve never asked you to! So, don’t come here and blame me for this shit!” Clemens knew that that was low. He had hoped to make things better between them but it seemed that he only managed to make it worse.

Dennis could never describe the wave of emotions that surged inside of him after he had heard those words. Betrayal, pain, so much pain and unbelievable rage. Yes, rage! He found himself attacking Clemens in hot fury wanting nothing more than to smash his face.

Ivo reacted immediately, stepping into the room and restraining Dennis at the last minute.

“What the fuck! This is not the way to do things. Please, calm down guys.”

During, Dennis had released himself from Ivo’s grip and retreated upon himself. Clemens was still in shock staring at the two other men disbelievingly,

“You were about to hit me?” His voice held and accusing tone which made Dennis flinch. He couldn’t bear the situation any longer, he realized he had made a mistake in trying to reason with the man and rushed out of the room and down the stairs,

“Wait! Dennis!” Clemens shouted trying to go after him but Ivo held him back,

“Brother, listen to me. You are both in no state to face each other, once again. How about you let me go after him and you stay here.” With that Ivo patted his brother’s shoulder and rushed out of the studio after Dennis.

Dennis was trying to get his car to open but to no avail. Ivo caught up with him and snatched the keys out of his shacking hands,

“What are you doing?” Dennis almost screamed.

“Calm down. I’m not gonna let you drive in this state so how about you climb in and let me handle it?”

Dennis listened and climbed into the car without further discussion. Ivo sighed in relief and sat behind the wheel.

“Where are we going?” Dennis asked after a while.

“Just trust me.” Was Ivo’s only replay.

After a while Ivo parked on the shore and urged the other man to step out of the car.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Dennis watched him walk away then got mesmerized by the beautiful colors in the afternoon sky.

“Here you go.” Ivo came back with two beers from somewhere and handed him one.

“Thanks.” 

They settled next to each other, leaning upon the top of the car and sipping beer.

 

Clemens was pacing back and forth in the studio. He had no idea where the other two were and his mind was running amok. He was pissed at Dennis for running away, and at himself for acting like a jerk, and at his brother who interfered in his business once again.

He let out a loud shout and started to smash bottles and things around him. He felt a prick at his hand and realized that he was bleeding all over the place. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt like his legs weren’t able to hold him up anymore. He sank slowly to the floor and let out a harsh sob of remorse.

 

Dennis watched how the sun was setting over the blue water, lost in a million thought. His head and his heart were in such a chaotic state and he didn’t know what to do about it. Ivo sensed how conflicted the other man was and decided to break the silence,

“How are you feeling?” 

Dennis stayed quite for a minute,

“Why is this happening to me? I’ve loved him so much.”

Ivo could see his eyes watering and immediately inched closer to the distressed man. Dennis laid his head upon Ivo’s shoulder and let a few tears slip. Ivo lifted the brunet’s face and wiped at the stray tears, staring deeply into his eyes,

“Calm down. I’m here for you.” He said softly.

Dennis felt weird, like he was truly looking at his friend for the first time. He drank away the handsome face, the blue eyes, and the straight blond hair. The other man was indeed gorgeous. What was up with the Wijers men? He thought to himself, smiling sadly. 

Ivo saw the other smiling with a warm glint in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but to press a gentle kiss upon his brow. He was enveloped with the man’s scent and found himself enjoying every breath, closing his eyes to savor it. He felt how Dennis clenched a hand somewhat desperately against his waist, and he opened his eyes then moved away only a bit to be able to stare into the other man’s eyes once again while running a hand gently through his silky hair.

It was as if the world had stood frozen for a while, there was only the two of them. Ivo leaned down ever so slightly and placed a feathery kiss upon Dennis’s lips. Dennis closed his eyes feeling heat rise upon his cheeks, a sweet smile gracing his lips. Ivo studied the man’s features committing each of them to memory. 

He couldn’t help but take notice of the other man with his beautiful grayish green eyes, nice nose, big plump pink lips, distinctive smile lines and waist-long wavy chestnut hair. 

Ivo took a step back from the singer then ran a hand down his cheek softly.

Dennis felt goosebumps rise all over his body and closed his eyes, relishing in the loving touch. 

Ivo yanked him back against his body,

“I love you.” He whispered in his ear.

Dennis opened his eyes at the words and took a step back, 

“Hush.” He whispered placing his index finger upon Ivo’s lips.

Ivo kissed the said finger and felt himself melting under the man’s wicked spell. He couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Dennis by the throat firmly, locking their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss.


	5. He Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemens reminisces while the other two engage in a tryst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kudos to my darling K.D.  
> -Enjoy!

Clemens felt his heart clenching painfully, it was like we was witnessing Dennis slip away into the arms of another. He could see why the other man was so mad at him. 

He finally found the strength to get up and treated his hand with the first aid kit they usually kept in the studio. He was in no shape to clean up the mess and decided to just leave it and head to the bar to drawn his feelings in a bottle.

He knocked back a glass after another remembering all of the times he had treated Dennis badly while the other man was just expressing his love. He knew he had screwed up as Dennis’s hurt teary eyes flashed before his inner eye. ‘Why am I like this?’ he thought to himself lost in a flashback from the past.

 

They had just finished a great show and were already done with the after party. They had treated themselves to a motel night, each getting their own room. 

Clemens had just went out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door, he opened it to a pissed Dennis. The other man made his way into the room and stared at him for a moment,

“Did you have fun with the whores?” he asked crossing his arms upon his chest.

Clemens sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He had started to sleep with Dennis six months prior and the vocalist seemed to get more possessive with each time,

“Dennis, you shouldn’t call our fans whores.”

Dennis looked away from him somewhat embarrassed,

“I just.. don’t like it when they get too close to you.” He looked up at him almost in tears. Clemens felt his heart soar and approached his lover, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

“Don’t be sad, darling. You know I have eyes only for you.” He said softly.

Dennis looked up at him, hope gleaming in his green eyes and kissed him fiercely.

 

Clemens closed his eyes in dismay at the memory and cursed himself for the many times that he let that episode get repeated and raised the newly filled glass up to his lips.

 

Ivo broke apart from the kiss and rested his brow upon the other man’s. They both laughed softly at the surge of emotions that was running through them. 

Ivo hooked his hands behind Dennis’s thighs and lifted the man up in his arms spinning him around in sheer happiness. Dennis wrapped both arms around him and hid his face in the crook of his neck laughing joyfully.

Ivo walked them to the side of the car and managed to get the back door open, he laid Dennis down on the seat and lowered himself upon him slowly. He felt Dennis’s legs circling his waist and he cradled the brunet’s face in his hands.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful, do you know that? I just adore these captivating eyes and tempting lips.” He said right above his face and saw how Dennis blushed sweetly at his words.

Dennis clutched at the drummer’s shirt and brought him closer, kissing him softly upon the neck.

Ivo felt the heat rising in his body and leaned back to strip them both out their shirts, throwing them carelessly aside. He straightened up for a moment to close the door and looked at Dennis who had also sat up. He grabbed him behind the head and locked their lips together again. Their tongues danced around playing with each other, both enjoying the other’s taste. Dennis broke apart to get a breath,

“You’re so gorgeous, Ivo. I feel like I’ve never looked at you properly before!” he exclaimed still out of breath and Ivo stared him in the eyes,

“What matters is that you can see me now.” With that he circled the singer’s waist kissing him again, and got him to straddle his lap in the process.

Dennis broke apart again only to lick and suck at the other man’s throat feeling his own dick and the one under him growing harder. Ivo threw aside his head to give more access to the man and gasped when the singer started to rub his little ass against his painfully hard cock. He felt how hot it had gotten inside the car and grabbed the humping man’s bulge riling him up some more. 

Ivo realized that he had wanted Dennis for so long and that he didn’t want their first time together to be in the car. So, he stilled Dennis’s hips and moved him off,

“Hold it for a while longer, dear.”

He jumped to the front seat and started the car, driving through the streets like a mad man. He felt like he couldn’t get to Dennis’s house fast enough although he had probably broken a hundred traffic laws. Dennis had put his shirt back on and held on for dear life as the other man drove faster.

Ivo didn’t know nor care how he had parked. He just grabbed Dennis as soon as they got out of the car and started making out with him. They moved in a daze getting the door open and heading straight into the bedroom.

Ivo’s hands were running all over the other man, shoulders, chest, sides and ass, still kissing him deeply. Dennis was as eager to explore the muscular body before him and ran his fingers over any part he could reach.

Ivo broke apart and laid Dennis down across the bed, stripping him of his shirt for the second time. He captured the red lips once again then moved down raining kisses upon the strong neck, the lightly muscled chest and down until he reached the hem of his pants. He straightened up to remove the rest of their clothing, then spread Dennis’s legs apart to settle between them. He palmed the length in front him, exploring the silky hardness then leaned down to place his lips around the head. Dennis moaned loudly, tangling his hands in the blond strands.

Ivo sucked on the head for a few minutes working his hand across the length,

“Hand me the lube.” He ordered moving his mouth away. Dennis obeyed and reached his hand into the nightstand to get the lube, then handed it to the drummer.

Ivo coated his fingers and enveloped the prick once again, working his fingers around and inside the hole at the same time. Dennis’s moans intensified due to the blond’s fingers and tongue working him open.

 

Clemens couldn’t remember how many drinks he had drank and laid his head upon the table. All the things he had remembered and the events that had transpired made him realize how wrong he was. He wanted to apologize and tell Dennis how much he loves him, he would also vow to commit to him and treat him well. He wanted to wake up to his beautiful eyes and radiant smile. He wanted the long night talks, the grocery shopping, the silly faces and the intimacy. But above all he wanted Dennis and only him. With those thoughts in mind he got up difficultly and paid the bill. 

 

Dennis went down on his knees and took Ivo’s cock in his hand, he stroked it a few times then wrapped his lips around it, sucking it down his throat masterfully, moaning at the taste. He bobbed his head back and forth, working his tongue along the underside. 

Ivo froze for a moment, remembering his brother’s words earlier that day about Dennis’s mouth. But the singer’s talented throat made him forget about it as soon as it had flashed in his mind. He gathered the thick wavy hair in his fist and pulled on it groaning to get Dennis to stop or he would have came right in his mouth. 

Dennis released the thick prick with a wet pop and stood up only to be pushed down into the mattress.  
“Do you want it, baby?” Ivo asked pushing the singer’s thighs to his chest,  
“Yes, please! Get on with it already.”   
They had waited long enough. They were both very horny and more than ready.

Ivo pushed himself inside in one harsh thrust, making Dennis cry out and started to fuck him immediately. He couldn’t restrain himself any longer, he had wanted this for so long. Nothing could ever stop him now from claiming what should have belonged to him all along.

Dennis enjoyed the rough fucking, feeling how the rock hard cock went in and out him. He screamed when Ivo managed to locate his prostate and scratched at the blond’s forearm, making him growl deeply. 

This is where he should have been long ago, locked inside the tight heat in between Dennis’s spread thighs, Ivo thought to himself and stared down at the pleasure filled eyes, scooping down to kiss at the swollen lips, working his hips non-stop and relishing in the noises coming from beneath him.

The pair were so into each other that they have both forgotten that they hadn’t closed the door behind them when they first came in. A stumbling drunk Clemens made his way through it and through the drunken haze he couldn’t make out the noises he was hearing. He thought something had happened to Dennis and rushed to the bedroom where the noises were coming from.

“Fuck. Aah! Gods, Ivo.” Dennis moaned loudly as the other drilled him harshly. He met the blue gaze and what he saw in them made him shudder. Ivo looked like a man possessed driving a thrust after another deep inside of him. 

Ivo was long gone by then, he could feel his climax building. He wanted to mark Dennis’s insides, brand him and claim him as his. He stared down at the face under him noticing how Dennis’s eyes suddenly widened at something behind him and a dreadful word left his gasping lips,

“Clemens!”


	6. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When desire turns consuming and disastrous.

“Clemens!”

Dennis’s heart skipped a beat. He was frozen in place. His green eyes locked with Clemens’s wide blue ones. 

Ivo was so consumed in his task he couldn’t stop. He kept moving inside the now limp body and ignored the fact that his brother was in the room while he was fucking his lover.

Clemens’s drunken shocked brain couldn’t grasp the scene playing in front of his very eyes. The man who claimed to love him and his own little brother together. He was convinced that he was dreaming and left the room.

Clemens’s departure sprang Dennis back into action, he tried to push Ivo away from him,

“Ivo, stop it! Clemens saw us!”

Ivo restrained the movements of the other man who continued to struggle,

“Ivo! What the hell is wrong with you? Aaah!”

Ivo yanked the other man’s hair harshly to pin him down to the bed. Dennis’s arms were flailing trying to punch him and his legs kicking wanting to dispatch himself from the invading flesh. He managed to land a hit to the drummer’s jaw which only served in enraging him more.

Ivo wasn’t himself at that moment, his long suppressed desire to have the other man turned consuming and disastrous. He took his cock out and managed with some difficulty to turn the struggling man into his stomach. He ignored all the threats and pleas that spewed out of the mouth of his object of desire. He wringed one of his arms back and pressed his weight over his heaving back. He managed with his free hand to reach his belt and yanked it out of his pants. 

Dennis wriggled and tried to get the other man off of him,

“I swear Ivo if you don’t let me go now, I’ll never forgive you!” 

He refused to believe that his best friend would force him but when he felt both of his arms yanked back and a leather belt being wrapped around them, fear started to build up inside him,

“Ivo! Don’t do this. Let me go, now!”

Ivo was satisfied with his work. He wrapped an arm around Dennis’s hips and pulled them up, wanting to sink back inside him.

Dennis tried to get away but he was barley balanced upon a shoulder and a cheek, and Ivo’s arms were very strong due to the continuous drumming. A chocked whine left him when Ivo breeched him again in one go.

“Ivooo! Please! Stop.”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as he was pushed back and forth across the mattress. His treacherous body tingling with renewed pleasure as Ivo hit his prostate every now and then. His eyes started to sting with tears and Ivo increased his thrusts and grabbed his discarded dick stroking it in time with his thrusts. He moaned loudly and shamefully, tears spilling down his face.

Ivo felt his climax building and worked the other man’s body harder, he loved the sobs that were emerging from the red lips. He balled the long hair and yanked the slim torso up, he circled the singer’s throat with his hand, forcing his head to the side and kissing him harshly. He saw tears running down his face and came immediately inside the tight channel growling deeply. He worked the dick in his hand faster until the other man sobbed out his release. 

 

Clemens walked in the street staggering around. He didn’t know where he was or where he was heading, he just kept on walking aimlessly. He couldn’t think straight and still wasn’t sure if what he had seen was in fact real. He stumbled to the ground and was too tired to get up, he felt darkness creeping up on him and he gave in to it.

 

Ivo felt like he had awakened from a dreadful slumber, he couldn’t believe what he had done and how he acted. He couldn’t bare the sight of Dennis’s naked and shaking body. So, he hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sank to the floor and buried his head between his hands. He could still hear Dennis sobbing and he felt his own tears falling. He didn’t understand what had happened to him, it was like a demon had taken over his logic and body. He had hurt and betrayed his older brother, he also took advantage and raped the man he loved. He had no idea how to deal with any of it.

Dennis was sobbing, trying to understand what had transpired. His arms were still restrained behind his back, he pulled his knees to his chest in a fatal position. He had cheated on the man he loved and was forced into sex by his best friend. There must have been something wrong with him for everyone to treat him like he was worth nothing, like his feelings and body were a mere toy. He used to be a carefree person now he couldn’t trust the people closest to him.

Ivo realized that he had left the abused man in bounds and got up then slowly went back inside. He approached the bed feeling horrified at the state that he had left the other man in, he was sure there would be multiple bruises and aches the next day. He touched his shoulder gently then undid the belt and threw it aside. Dennis sat up and shrieked away from him, rubbing his bruised wrists with fear in his teary eyes.

“Don’t come near me!” Dennis cried out wrapping the sheet around himself to hide his naked body.

Ivo’s heart broke and tears started spilling again,

“I’m sorry.” He sat down on the bed and reached out for the man who slapped his hands away “I’m really sorry, Dennis. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear! I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry.”

Both men sat there on the messed up bed crying. Each one going through his own hell. 

Ivo lowered his head into Dennis’s lap and wrapped his arms around his torso, whispering ‘I’m sorry’ like a mantra. 

Dennis had very mixed emotions about the other man, a part of him wanted to get away as far as he could but he was too tired and simply decided to stroke his hair until they both fell asleep out of sheer emotional and physical exhaustion.


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemens faces the bitter truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is nearing the end. Hopefully people are enjoying this!

Clemens woke up on the side of the road. Dawn was just breaking in the horizon and he groaned loudly at the pain in his head. His muscles hurt all over from the concrete floor and he groaned again trying to get up, he staggered a bit then managed to do it. When he looked around he noted that he wasn’t too far from his house and started walking slowly. The movement and cold dawn air made him feel a bit refreshed. He failed to remember what had happened the day before and opted to leave it until he reached home.

When he reached to the house he went immediately to the kitchen, got himself some aspirin, food and water. Every time he tried to think his head hurt more so he left it till later. He got up, took a shower and decided to sleep some more.

 

Dennis stirred awake feeling the weight of arms around him, he grasped that maybe Clemens had stayed over the night before and borrowed into the warmth of the body behind him. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he shuddered violently as he moved away from those arms. Memories of the previous day, hitting him like a hammer upon the head. He looked behind and saw that Ivo was deeply asleep. 

His body hurt as he got up from the bed and he cursed softly. He wanted to forget about the other day, he wanted to wipe it out of his life but he couldn’t, especially when he stepped in front of the mirror and saw the bruises across his naked body. His eyes seemed hollow and there were dark circles underneath them. He stepped under the spray of the water and rubbed his skin raw, trying to get rid of the evidence but that wasn’t possible either. He lost himself in thoughts as he dried his hair and got dressed, he wanted to go see Clemens but he didn’t know how to deal with the Ivo situation, speaking of the said man, he was still passed out cold in his bed. 

He tried to call Clemens a couple of times but there was no answer so he decided to go look for him. The first place he thought about was the studio so he went there. When he saw the place trashed he felt really bad. Clemens must have let his anger out in here but he was nowhere to be found. His next stop was their usual bar, he asked the guys who worked there and they told him that Clemens was in fact there the night before and that he had drank a lot. Dennis was now really worried, he didn’t know what to expect from the man and he knew how his temper could flip out so easily. Finally, he decided to head to the Wijers house in hope of finding him there. 

 

Clemens woke up the second time much refreshed. He got up, made himself a cup of coffee then sat down. He wondered where Ivo was because the door to his room was open and he wasn't in there. At the mention of his brother, his memory was triggered. He remembered him interfering between him and Dennis at the studio then he remembered him on top of Dennis in Dennis’s bedroom. He almost chocked on his coffee as the events from the day before flashed in his mind one by one. He was ready to make things better with Dennis and confess his love and loyalty to the man only to find him underneath his own brother. And Ivo was supposed to make things better between the pair not sleep with his brother’s lover. He was really angry, thinking how they must be together laughing at him behind his back. Suddenly, there was frantic knocking on the door and he got up to answer it ready to tell anyone out there to fuck off.

He opened the door to a worried looking Dennis and he felt his anger flaring,

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He said through clenched teeth. 

“Clemens, I…” Dennis looked down at his feet “Will you let me in, please?”

Clemens would have much preferred to slam the door in his face but he was dying to know what the other man had to say and didn’t want to cause too much of a scene for the neighbors so he let him in.

“I..I’m sorry.” Dennis said in a low voice.

“Huh? What was that?” Clemens said to torment the man more

“I said I’m sorry, okay?” Dennis said frustrated and that drove Clemens mad. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him upon the wall. He felt how Dennis went limp in his grasp and his eyes widened in fear,

“Please don’t hurt me.” Dennis chocked out with a shaking voice. Clemens had never seen him this scared before and immediately let go of him. 

Dennis slid down to the floor, balling into himself. He hid his head in between his knees and started to sob still shaking.

Clemens was dumbfounded for a moment, all of his anger towards man ebbed away and was replaced by worry and shock. He crouched in front of the sobbing man and tried to wrap him in his arms. But Dennis flinched and tried to get away.

“Please, please, don’t hurt me.” He said again and the tone of his voice broke Clemens’s heart.

“Hey, hush, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He said softly stroking the man’s long hair. The other man continued to cry his eyes out, then Clemens finally managed to embrace him.

“Baby, it’s ok. I’m not mad at you anymore, I am the one who pushed you into the arms of another I just wish it weren’t my own brother.” 

“I’m so stupid for having fallen a victim to his lies and loving gestures. I’m so sorry, Clem. Please, forgive me. I only love you.” Dennis had quietened down a little and had looked up into Clemens’s eyes.

“And I love you, darling. Did he misguide you, is that it? He took advantage of the problem between us and your big heart? Hmm?” 

Dennis looked away from him, 

“I wanted to come after you. I realized what I was doing when I saw you there and I just wanted to apologize, and to tell you that I’d never do it again but..he..” He stared sobbing once again and buried his face in Clemens’s shirt.

“He what?” Clemens felt panic build up inside him, he lifted Dennis’s face and shook him a little bit, 

“Dennis, he what?”

“He..he..fo..force” He took a deep breath “Forced me to stay” He looked down not able to meet the other man’s gaze.

“He forced you to stay?” Clemens whispered trying to understand what that meant and Dennis nodded his head, he pulled back the sleeve of one arm and Clemens saw red and blue marks upon his wrist and suddenly everything made sense, why nobody came after him, why Dennis showed up this morning and why he had broken down like that. The amount of anger he felt was uncontrollable, like a mad rush blinding him with the need to defend, protect and punish.

“Where is he?”

Dennis looked up at the changed tone of voice and inched away visibly scared,

“Clemens?”

“Dennis, tell me where he is.”

“He’s.. I..I left him at my house.”

Clemens rose up so fast, it startled Dennis to near death.

“You don’t move away an inch from this house, do you understand?”

Dennis only nodded his head in response.

“And if he showed up here before I get to him, you call me, understood?” With that he left the house.

Clemens could only see red, he was going to punish his brother for hurting a friend and a colleague and touching what belonged to him only. Ivo was going to regret what he had done and Clemens would make sure of it.


	8. Let Me Take This Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wijers face off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kudos to my dear K.D.  
> -Enjoy!

Clemens drove to Dennis’s house and was thankful for the spare key that the singer had given him long ago. He made his way into the bedroom to find his brother asleep and still naked from the night before. He grabbed the blond hair and slapped him awake.

“Wake up, motherfucker.”

Ivo was dazed, he didn’t understand what was going on and reacted on instinct, hitting his attacker in the chest. Clemens was far beyond rage,

“I’m going to kill you!” He attacked his brother on the bed, punching him repeatedly. Ivo tried to defend himself against the blows but failed, so he used all of his weight to push his brother off,   
that gave him some time to try to get up from the bed but Clemens was fast behind him, he grabbed his hair again and smashed his head against the bedpost which made him see stars then things went to absolute darkness.

Clemens carried the limp body of his brother on his shoulder and headed outside, he dropped him off in the car and drove back to their house. He was determined to give his brother hell.

 

Dennis paced back and forth around the house, he was worried and scared. Clemens’s eyes looked so dark, like he was capable of doing anything in that state. He turned sharply when the door opened and saw Clemens carrying a passed out Ivo, he dropped him into a chair and went to fetch something. Dennis looked at Ivo’s limp form for a moment and went after Clemens,

“What are you doing?” 

Clemens ignored the question and finally found what he was looking for, he went back to the living room and could feel Dennis trailing him. He bounded his brother’s hands behind his back with a rope, then tied his legs into the chair as well.

“Clemens, what are you doing?” Dennis had a hint of panic in his voice. Clemens looked at him sharply and he could only swallow. He never realized to what extinct the brothers were dark and he swore he had never seen anything like this from either of them before.

Clemens disappeared into the kitchen for a minute and came back with a bowl of water, he dumped it over Ivo’s head to wake him up.

Ivo gasped at the cold water that hit him and opened his eyes to see his brother standing in front of him with a mad look in his eyes, he noticed a little movement from behind his crazed brother and saw Dennis with a worried fearful expression on his face. 

“Don’t you even look at him.” Clemens grabbed his face harshly and turned it to face his own.

“What the hell is this about, brother?” He got a slap as an answer. This served to make him angry and only realized he was bounded when he couldn’t move his arms to hit his brother back “What the fuck?” He shouted and that earned him a second slap.

“Listen up you bastard, this is payback for what you have done yesterday.” Clemens said through clenched teeth.

“What? He was asking for it!” he got yet another slap. “You should’ve seen how he begged me to fuck him before you came in.” and another slap which split his lip, he spat some blood on the floor and looked defiantly at his brother “Your whore couldn’t wait to tell you, eh? I think he got a thing for Wijers cock, he came so hard yesterday, h..” His brother punched him so hard that his head snapped back and his vision swam, he could feel blood trickling down his nose and sliding down into his bare torso. 

Dennis felt his blood boiling at the words, after all that Ivo had done to him the day before and all the emotional and physical abuse he had went through, he was out of his mind. He stripped himself down to his boxers and approached the brothers. He pushed Clemens aside and bent down slowly towards Ivo’s bleeding face, he poked his tongue out and licked him next to his lips. Ivo’s breath hitched,

“You wanna see how much I enjoy a Wijers cock? I’ll show you.” With that he head-butted him and moved to stand in front of Clemens, he wrapped his arms around his neck,

“Show him how a real man does it.” He said and latched on to his lover’s lips.

Clemens kissed him back passionately, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him even closer. It had been a while since they have slept together and he could already feel his desire flaming for the man who never ceased to seduce him.

Ivo was so dazed after yet another blow and could barely focus on what was happening, he knew somewhere inside that he had made things a million times worse and that he had hurt the man he loved once again but it was too little too late for him.

Dennis broke apart and stripped Clemens out of his shirt then reached for his zippers, he undid them and dragged both his pants and boxers to the ground with him as he kneeled before his lover.  
Clemens stepped out of them and undid the tie in Dennis’s hair, letting the luscious lock flow down his back.

Dennis grabbed the semi-hard cock and stroked it to full hardness before taking it in his mouth. He worked his jaw to accommodate the thick length then inched forward taking more of it down his throat, he heard Clemens moaning then grabbing his hair and he smirked around him. He knew how much his lover enjoyed his mouth and tightened his throat muscles around the prick.

Clemens forgot everything the moment Dennis sank his mouth on his cock. Nothing mattered at that moment, he was locked in time inside the talented mouth. He started to move his hips enjoying the vibrations from Dennis’s moans. 

Ivo felt like he wanted to cry, he couldn’t believe they were actually doing this in front of him, he remembered how good he had felt with Dennis yesterday and to his horror he felt his dick twitching as he watched the pair.

Clemens fucked the hot wet mouth harder but a flash of Dennis’s wrists made him still his movement. He saw the green eyes looking up at him questioningly as he pulled away from the tempting lips. He leaned down and locked his arms around Dennis’s waist, lifting him up. He laid him down on the couch and removed his boxers. Dennis spread his legs in invitation and he settled himself between them. He kissed him so softly then pulled back to examine the bruises upon his skin. He leaned own again and placed soft kisses over every single bruise, trying to erase the pain it must have caused his lover.

Dennis suddenly felt self-cautious as Clemens kissed his bruises, his earlier anger left him and he felt like bursting into tears again.

Clemens went back up to face him and cradled his face in his hands, staring deeply into his eyes,

“Let me take this away, darling. Let me love you.” And he sealed his lips in a loving kiss.


	9. I Need to Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment is executed but what about the consequence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kudos to the one and only K.D.  
> -Next chapter will be the last.

Dennis tried to relax but his body was tense. He was reminded of the incident that left him with the said bruises.

Clemens sensed his lover’s discomfort and kissed his lips softly again. Then he kissed his nose, brow, cheek and neck. He focused on that area for a while placing soft kisses along the expanse of his throat and every time he reached his ear he would whisper sweet nothings to get him to relax.

“I’m here, baby.”

Dennis shuddered at the warm breath upon his exposed neck but still wasn’t relaxed enough. A part of him struggled within itself to push the other man away and get up.

“I love you.” Clemens whispered in his lover’s ear, placing kisses behind his ear “Don’t be afraid.” He looked at his lover’s face, pushing his hair away and gave him a warm loving smile.

He went back to the task of kissing his neck while rubbing his hard cock against the semi-hard length of the other man in slow hot waves. He circled Dennis’s narrow waist with his hands and moved to rain kisses upon his pectorals and tiny nipples. Then moved down slowly, pocking his tongue inside the navel, then licking the patch of skin underneath.

Dennis could feel himself loosening up, his dick stiffening to full length. He felt Clemens’s hot breath above his sensitive flesh and met his gaze and the other gave him a wink then started licking the head, he moaned and bit down hard on his lower lip as Clemens took him inside his hot soft mouth.

Clemens sucked at the dick in his mouth for a while, loving the taste of his lover then he hooked Dennis’s legs upon his shoulders and lifted his hips off the couch. He sucked at the balls then licked down to his hole. He teased around the little pucker before penetrating, he worked his tongue in and out, hearing Dennis moan and writhe.

“Aaah, Clem! Aaaah, feels so good.”

Dennis tried to work his hips and get more of the tongue inside him, but Clemens’s grip over his hips limited his movement. Clemens pulled his tongue out, sucked on his finger then started to push it inside the tight body. Dennis panicked for a moment, thinking he might get hurt and his muscles clamed shut around the intruder.

Clemens let go immediately, he climbed back up and kissed his lover’s lips softly, cradling his face in his hands,

“I’m sorry, baby. Did I hurt you?”

Dennis shook his head in response and drew his lover nearer, kissing his lips,

“Please continue.” 

Clemens smiled at him and turned him into his stomach, he kissed a path down his spine and gave special attention to the sensitive curve at the small of his back. He pulled him up to his knees then spread his cheeks, latching into his hole again. While he worked his tongue inside, he breeched the hole again with a finger. This time Dennis only moaned and moved back to receive more, he worked his tongue and fingers, opening and stretching until he judged that he was ready.

Ivo was trying his best not to watch, but he couldn’t. His eyes were glued to the pair, he saw how lovingly his brother handled the other man, and how Dennis gave in to him so easily, and felt pain and jealousy stir up inside him. The scent of sex wafted around him and the sound of Dennis’s moans filled the room as Clemens, who was seated now, lowered the other man upon his dick. Ivo couldn’t help but watch how every inch of it had slowly disappeared into the same body he had occupied the day before, and tried his best to shut the whole matter off.

Dennis moved his hips up and down slowly at first then started to build up a faster rhythm. He felt how his lover’s hands touched every part of his body and he threw his head back lost in sensations.

“Ahh, Clem, ooh, that’s it, baby. Hit me there. Oooooh…”

Clemens glided over his prostate again with a push of his hips, then he stilled the moving hips.  
Dennis groaned at the loss of fullness inside him and was made to stand up as the other man did so himself. Clemens backed him into the wall and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, then he turned him around, wrapping an arm around his middle to steady him, then kissed his shoulder as he slid back inside him.

Dennis found himself moaning uncontrollably as the other man fucked him hard but slow, he tightened at every slow withdrawal and screamed at every inward thrust. 

Clemens felt his climax approaching and slid out of the clenching channel, hearing a whine of disapproval. He turned Dennis to face him and started to stroke his cock while kissing his lips.  
Dennis removed Clemens’s hand and took the cock in his own palm stroking, squeezing and running his thumb along the sensitive head. He licked and sucked at his lover’s neck, moving his hand faster. Clemens was moaning right next to his ear and let out a loud shout with his white hot release.

Clemens wrapped himself around Dennis, steadying his breath for a moment, then went down on his knees, taking his lover’s cock back into his mouth and sucking him to completion. 

Dennis almost slid to the floor but Clemens had stood up and caught him in time. They moved to the couch, kissing softly. 

“I love you.” Dennis whispered staring at the blue eyes.

“I love you.” Clemens replayed smiling warmly at the sleepy man.

Ivo still sat there watching the loving exchange and felt tears silently sliding down his face out of frustration, pain, jealousy but most importantly shame. What he had done was very bad and he understood that he was paying the price.

When Dennis fell asleep, Clemens untangled himself from him slowly to not disturb him, covered him with a nearby blanket then slid into his boxers. He looked at his brother who was crying silently and didn’t meet his gaze. He headed into Ivo’s room to bring him some clothes, then walked back to where he was seated. He undid the bounds and helped him slip into the clothes he had brought, then hugged him tightly.

Ivo felt how more tears rushed to his eyes as he was locked in his brother’s arms, he hid his face in the crook of his neck and felt how his brother patted his hair in a soothing matter.

“I’m so sorry, brother.” He choked out in a whisper.

“I know, dearest. I know.” Clemens said and leaned back for a minute, “What I have done is for your own good, you might not understand now, but you’ll thank me one day. As your brother it was my duty to punish you, and I hope you don’t hate me for it.”

“Never!”” Ivo shook his head and stared into his brother’s eyes deeply “I need to go away, brother.”

“I understand.” Clemens patted him on the shoulder, “Do you want to say goodbye?” He asked looking back at Dennis’s sleeping form.

“Would you let me?”

“Of course.” With that Clemens went to the kitchen, leaving his brother behind with his sleeping lover. 

Ivo stood in his place for a while, staring at the sleeping figure, then approached the couch silently and sat down in front of the peaceful face. He was scared to touch him but gathered the courage eventually. He pushed the chestnut locks away softly and ran his hand down his cheek gently.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered placing a feathery kiss upon the relaxed brow, “I love you.” He kissed the half-parted lips chastely and stood up. He stared at the man he had hurt one last time and left for his bedroom.

Clemens stood in the kitchen, staring out the window and nursing a cup of coffee. He understood his brother’s need to leave and hoped that he hadn’t pushed him too far. He did what he had to do as an older brother, he had promised their parents that he would take care of Ivo and hoped that we was doing it well.

“Brother.” 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Ivo who was standing at the door with a bag in his hands. He set the cup down and walked towards his brother who turned and headed for the front door.

“Ivo.” His brother turned to look at him, “Take your time, but know that I’m here whenever you need me, ok?”

Ivo looked down for a minute then nodded,  
“I’m really sorry about everything, and stop being stupid and letting other people steal your man.” 

They laughed a bit then hugged tightly. 

Clemens watched as his brother climbed into the car and drove away. He closed the door and looked at the resting form on his couch. He knew this was going to be hard to explain to Dennis but hoped for the best.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is home and home is family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Here it is the end.  
> -Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!

It has been almost two years since Ivo had left to make peace with himself. He kept in contact with his brother, talking to him every once in a while.

He hadn’t talked to Dennis through all of that period though, but he asked about his well-being and the other man asked for his in return. 

Music wise, Clemens sent his brother whatever stuff he and Dennis were working on and the drummer worked on them individually and sent them back. It didn’t feel as good as working all together in one space but it was still worth it.

Clemens still hoped that he hadn’t terrorized his brother away forever, and missed his presence most of the time. 

 

“And then he opened the closet and BAH!” 

Clemens heard Dennis’s voice then a loud giggle coming from the living room. He left his place from his ‘office’ and headed there. He found his husband tickling their son, the little boy was squealing and trying to get away. He smiled warmly at the scene.

“Papa, tell daddy to stop.” His son noticed him and screamed for his help through laughter.  
He walked in a hurry to where Dennis was seated and started to tickle him instead, Dennis writhed laughing loudly and trying to get away.

“Mercy! Mercy!” He shouted as tears started to stream down his face.

“What do you say little Ivo, should I stop?” Clemens asked his son who looked up at him with big blue eyes.

“Yes papa, daddy is crying now.” The boy’s face held a sad expression. 

Clemens immediately stopped and Dennis wiped away at the tears,

“No, no, honey, daddy’s crying from joy.” Dennis drew the boy into his arms and Clemens joined them in a group hug. Soon the boy became bright again and started to ask questions about everything and nothing.

 

Clemens had proposed to Dennis a year before on a stormy wintry night in front of the warmth of the fireplace and they had married a while after in a personal ceremony. They both had wanted Ivo to be there but the other passed, congratulating and wishing them absolute happiness.

A few months later, they had come to the decision of wanting to adopt a child and after a long period of time they managed to adopt a three year old boy who had lost his parents in a horrible accident. The boy was very shy at the start but started to open up soon after because of his new parent’s constant attention, care and spoiling. He started to talk animatedly and to ask a lot of questions out of a healthy childish curiosity.

The first time they had taken him to the studio, the boy took an instant liking to Ivo’s drum set and when Clemens sat him on the chair, he had a remarkable vision of his brother as a child, especially with the boy’s blond hair and blue eyes, and ever since then they started to call him little Ivo. 

The child, of course, kept asking questions about his missing uncle and wanted to meet him but Ivo still wasn’t ready to come back.

 

Ivo was shocked at the start at the pair’s desire to adopt but he knew that they would be able to handle it well. He was really happy to know that they have called the boy after him but it was not his time yet to return.

In truth, Ivo missed them dearly. He also missed the band, their concert, tours, corpse paint and actually performing in front of a crowd. He was also curious to meet his little nephew.

Ivo’s journey was long but very refreshing. He made peace with himself and discovered a lot of new things. He never realized how much he had needed to get away from his life and just go out there and explore new things in life. It was a learning experience, one never to be forgotten.

 

“Clem, I’m taking little Ivo to play outside in the yard.” Dennis said to his husband who seemed to be busy with something, he would definitely ask about that later.

“Hmm darling, be careful.” Clemens didn’t even look up from his laptop so he let him be and went to where his son was waiting.

“Let’s go outside and play on the grass, yeah?”  
The boy nodded eagerly clutching at his father’s extended hand and they headed outside. They chased each other around for a while laughing then sat down on the grass under the afternoon sun.

“Daddy, why do birds fly?”

“Because they have wings, especially designed for them to fly.”

“But why don’t we have wings?”

“Because we’re meant to walk upon the earth with our two legs.”

“Does that mean we can never fly?”

“Not like birds do, but we have airplanes.”

“Can we fly sometime?”

“Sure, honey.” Dennis patted the boy’s head, giving him a smile then out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure. He looked up and his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

 

Ivo didn’t park too far from the house where his brother and Dennis now lived and walked down the path slowly, enjoying the greenness of his surroundings and the fresh air. When he was close enough, he could distinguish two figures. Dennis with his long wavy hair cascading down to the small of his back, he had one leg underneath him and the other was stretched out. He was talking and smiling at a small blond boy who sat in front of him. 

Ivo stood in his place observing the sweet exchange then Dennis looked up and their eyes locked. He saw the green eyes widening in recognition or shock and felt like it had been forever since he last laid eyes on the man.  
Dennis spurted up so quickly and ran towards him, Ivo opened his arms in anticipation and was enveloped by the man in a very tight embrace. He closed his eyes savoring the familiar but faded scent.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Dennis whispered in his ear and he tightened his hold upon him.  
“I’ve missed you too.” 

They broke apart and stared at each other’s eyes, not believing that they were finally facing each other.

“Daddy?” Little Ivo has crept up to his father’s side and was pulling at his pants and looking up at him in sheer curiosity. Dennis picked him up, smiling widely,

“Little Ivo, this is you uncle Ivo.” 

Ivo met his nephew’s blue eyes and was rewarded with a very bright smile,

“Hello, uncle Ivo.”

“Hello, little Ivo.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and poked his nose, making the child giggle.

Clemens heard a commotion outside and got too curious so he left his work and headed outside. He stood frozen at the door for a moment. He saw his husband holding his son up and his missed brother playing with the boy. They were all smiling and talking excitedly. 

Ivo looked up and saw his older brother standing at the door of the house. They were looking straight at each other. Dennis saw the exchange and moved to the side as the brothers started moving towards each other. They met in the middle and stood staring at each other then they hugged tightly. 

Clemens moved away after a while, putting his hands upon his brother’s shoulders. He surveyed all of him for a moment then locked eyes with him again, smiling warmly,

“Welcome home, little brother.”


End file.
